Mon nom est Ginny Weasley
by Avril149
Summary: SPOILER 7. Oneshot: Durant la 6e année scolaire de Ginny à Poudlard, pendant l'absence de ses trois amis, celle-ci se questionne sur son statut de "conaissance de", "soeur de", "petite amie de".


Mon nom est Ginny Weasley, par Avril

Les étiquettes ne me conviennent pas. Elles ne m'ont jamais convenu, d'ailleurs. Mais elles sont pourtant mon lot quotidien depuis ma plus tendre enfance…

Dernière née d'une si grande famille, comment pourrais-je penser une seule seconde que l'image de mes frères ne planeraient pas au-dessus de moi au fil du temps ? Ma seule condition d' « unique fille de la fratrie » me recluait encore un peu plus dans ma tristesse.

Je crois que Ron peut me comprendre. Il est le dernier frère, l'ami fidèle de l'Elu, l'amoureux transi de la belle Hermione… Il cherche toujours à définir son rôle, celui qui n'impliquerait aucune célébrité, celui qui l'élèverait en temps que Ron Weasley, lui-même, et pas le quelqu'un de quelqu'un d'autre. Oui, je crois vraiment qu'il me comprend. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il m'aide, hélas. A cause de lui, bien que je ne lui en veuille pas, Harry a renié ses sentiments un temps, lui qui est son meilleur ami, notre relation aurait pu leur nuire. Il est si possessif, il me prend toujours pour cette petite sœur à protéger et à surveiller, cette petite gamine avec des couettes qui fouinait dans sa chambre et arborait fièrement ses tee-shirts trop grands.

J'ai bien changé depuis. Je suis indépendante, du moins j'ose le penser. Je ne suis plus la fille de 1ère année qui rougissait devant le survivant. (J'arbore un sourire amusé) Non, maintenant je rougis devant Harry, le compagnon de mon dadais de frère, l'intrépide brun à lunettes, le garçon rebelle qu'il dit être, simplement Harry.

Ma plus grande tare est sûrement de ne plus pouvoir me défaire de lui. Je suis viscéralement amarrée à lui, et bien trop sensible pour supporter encore son éloignement. Et s'il venait à mourir ? Le saurai-je, au moins ? Le sentirai-je au fond de mon être ? Ou serai-je en train de rire avec Luna et Neville pendant qu'il agoniserait ? Peut-être est-il déjà…

Pourquoi ai-je parlé d'étiquettes, déjà ? Ah oui, pour ce matin…

Nous marchions allègrement dans un des longs corridors de Poudlard avec Luna, qui sautillait plus qu'elle ne marchait, d'ailleurs. Sa joie de vivre même en ces temps sombres m'étonnera toujours. J'avais enfin réussi à me vider la tête de mes trois meilleurs amis, qui se trouvaient je ne savais où à ce moment. Et cette fille est venue m'aborder. Pour quelle raison ? C'est toujours un mystère. Peut-être pour me blesser, ou bien seulement pour s'informer, c'était alors très louable. Toujours est-il qu'elle m'interpella en ces termes :

« Eh, dis-moi, tu es bien la sœur des Weasley ? Je me souviens encore de leur évasion spectaculaire, c'était vraiment génial ! Ce sont des sacrés types, en tout cas ! Pas comme ton autre frère, Percy, je suis écœurée qu'il ait pu trahir Dumbledore ! Et l'autre, Ron je crois, ça va toujours ? Encore après l'intello de Gryffondor, non ? C'est ton amie aussi je crois !? Décidément tu en connais du monde ! Et avec Harry Potter, comme j'ai entendu dire qu'entre vous, ça n'était plus trop ça… Beaucoup de rumeurs circulent sur ton copain, tu sais ? C'est vrai ce qu'on dit sur les bouts d'âme du Seigneur, qu'il est parti les chercher ? Et tu as des nouvelles de lui parfois ? Bien qu'avec les hiboux ça ne doit pas être fac… »

A quoi bon en entendre plus ? Cette fille avait, en l'espace de quelques secondes, réussi à me rappeler que je n'étais rien face à toutes les personnes que je côtoyais. J'avais fui lâchement, pour qu'elle ne puisse pas voir mes larmes. Le dortoir était, par chance, désert, et j'ai pu réfléchir à ma guise. Comme j'avais envie de lui crier : « Moi, ça va très bien, merci de t'en soucier ! Au fait, moi c'est Ginny Weasley ! ».

Ginny referma son journal d'un coup sec, à moitié soulagée d'avoir pu tant écrire sur elle. Elle s'était livrée sans retenue, et cela la soulagea amèrement. Elle s'en voulait presque de souffrir des relations qu'elle entretenait avec ses amis et sa famille, si chers à son cœur pourtant, et avec Harry, son « soleil d'ambre », son « astre scintillant ». Elle adorait lui donner ces surnoms peu communs, un peu comme pour montrer qu'il n'y avait qu'elle pour le nommer de la sorte. Penser à lui n'était plus si douloureux à présent : cela lui réchauffait le cœur de revoir leurs moments, d'imaginer son retour.

Elle regardait autour d'elle, dans la salle commune presque vide (seuls subsistaient Dean et Seamus qui jouaient à la Belotte Meurtrière, le peu d'autres personnes étant parties dormir) quand, subitement, elle entendit un très faible cognement sur la paroi vitrée des fenêtres. En ouvrant, elle vit à sa grande surprise un hibou minuscule (même Coquecigrue avait l'air magistral face à lui) qui portait deux petits morceaux de parchemin. Elle entreprit de détacher les papiers de la patte du rapace, mission délicate, puis se mit à les observer scrupuleusement. Ces deux rectangles jaunâtres étaient en fait deux lettres pliées consciencieusement et compressées pour les rendre au minimum visibles.

« L'oiseau a vraiment dû passer inaperçu » songea Ginny en tentant un sort de Dépliage que Fred lui avait appris. A sa grande surprise, le parchemin s'ouvrit délicatement. Elle retrouva le sourire en voyant l'expéditeur de la première lettre : Hermione.

« _Ma chère Ginny,_

_J'ai pu trouver un moment de tranquillité dans ce chaos pour t'écrire, ce qui en soit peut être considéré comme un privilège. Les dernières nouvelles qui ont émanées de nous proviennent de Ron lors de son escapade : j'en suis désolée. Ces derniers mois ont été mouvementés pour nous trois. Nous en découvrons chaque jour un peu plus sur les Horcruxes et sur Tu-sais-qui lui-même. Nous sommes toujours aussi heureux d'entendre à travers Potterveille les messages de soutien des autres, qui nous manquent indubitablement. _

_Nous avons par ailleurs de fortes raisons de penser que l'un des Horcruxes manquants se trouverait à Poudlard même : notre arrivée est donc imminente. Ne t'en fais pas pour nous ; nous marchons droit vers vous (Ronald se plaint, comme d'habitude), avec la ferme intention de vous rejoindre pour terminer cette lutte. Je souhaite de tout mon cœur que vous tous allez bien. Surtout gardez espoir, nous touchons au but._

_Transmets nos salutations à l'AD entière. Ron t'espère toujours d'aplomb et pense à toi._

_Amitiés sincères,_

_Hermione. »_

L'enthousiasme de Ginny revint subitement. Ainsi donc, la lutte finale allait sûrement avoir lieu ici, au sein même de Poudlard. Elle devait prévenir les autres, réunir l'AD, contacter ses parents et rameuter l'Ordre, et probablement devraient-ils s'entraîner en attendant leur arrivée. Ginny ne sentait plus la peur : sans doute connaissait-elle l'issue de tout ceci. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua une dernière phrase sur la lettre d'Hermione, qu'elle n'avait pas vu au premier abord :

« _PS : Il t'a écrit._ »

Il était inutile de se demander qui elle mentionnait. Elle déplia d'un coup de baguette la deuxième missive, qui était légèrement plus brève. Elle reconnut au premier regard son écriture fine et détachée.

« _Ginny,_

_T'exprimer le manque qui me ronge serait impossible dans une simple lettre. De tout mon être je souhaite qu'il ne t'arrive rien et j'espère que le soutien des autres élèves est toujours présent. Je ne tiens pas à te narrer en détail notre voyage : cela importe peu en réalité. Je sens que la vie à Poudlard doit être rude pour toi, je connais la solitude mieux que quiconque, malheureusement, et indéniablement je sais que tu ressens la même chose. Tu ne me quittes jamais, et malgré ce qui peut se passer, il y a de toi en ma force et ma rage._

_J'ai la conviction que tu as un rôle essentiel à jouer dans tout ceci, ou même après. Et un jour tu sauras que tu n'es pas seulement la sœur de mon meilleur ami, ou bien même ma petite amie. Tu sauras que tu es Ginny, une femme à part entière, une femme exceptionnelle, et que personne ne pourra se vanter d'y être pour quelquechose. J'ai hâte que l'on dise de moi que je suis « le compagnon de Ginny Weasley », que mon nom s'éteigne et que le tien résonne. Tu le mérites tant._

_Attends-moi,_

_Harry. »_

Elle n'en attendait pas moins de lui. Il était bien le seul qui réussissait à la réconforter. Elle aurait presque pu crier fièrement : « Moi c'est Ginny, la petite amie de Harry Potter, l'Elu. Celui qui nous sauvera. »

FIN


End file.
